Lighting systems have been evolving at a rapid pace with moves from incandescent, fluorescent, and gas discharge to light emitting diodes (LEDs). LEDs have been improving in efficiency, thermal management, and cost. Similarly, the power supplies, a.k.a. drivers, which drive the LEDs have seen improvements in efficiency, thermal management and cost. In general, residential and commercial lighting is transitioning to the use of LED lighting technologies.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,423 by Frecska et al. issued on Dec. 25, 2007 and is titled “Adjustable LED Luminaire.” Frecska teaches a luminaire having multiple movable LED strips in a large fixture. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that U.S. Pat. No. 7,311,423 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,004 by Chan issued on Jan. 13, 2009 and is titled “LED Lighting Lamp Tube.” Chan teaches LED arrays mounted in tubes and configured to replace fluorescent light tubes in fluorescent fixtures. Replacements such as Chan's have provided an early upgrade path for commercial lighting in the move from fluorescent to LED. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that U.S. Pat. No. 7,476,004 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/383,917 by Burrow et al. published as US 20120113628 on May 10, 2012 and is titled “Light Emitting Diode Retrofit Conversion Kit for a Fluorescent Light Fixture.” Burrow also teaches LED arrays configured to replace fluorescent light tubes in fluorescent fixtures. Replacements such as Burrow's have provided an early upgrade path for commercial lighting in the move from fluorescent to LED. It is for its teaching s of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that US 20120113628 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/075,494 by Handsaker published as US 20120250309 on Oct. 4, 2012 and is titled “LED Lighting Fixture With Reconfigurable Light Distribution Pattern.” Handsaker teaches modular LED arrays with reconfigurable lenses and a fixture with an extruded aluminum base. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that US 20120250309 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/473,929 by Araki, et al. published as US 20120320627 on Dec. 20, 2012 and is titled “Flat Panel Lighting Device and Driving Circuitry.” Araki teaches modular LED arrays and drivers configured in a relatively thin flat frame that can be edge lit. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that US 20120320627 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/210,991 by Ishii published as US 20150016100 on Jan. 15, 2015 and is titled “Luminaire.” Ishii teaches a fixture having an LED array and drivers with a long lens covering the electronic components. It is for its teachings of LED arrays, electronics, drivers, and fixtures that US 20150016100 is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety.
As can be inferred by this background section, the prior art discloses luminaires that can be used commercially, but that the overall packaging, fixtures, drivers, interconnects, and designs are still evolving. Systems and methods that provide commercial LED lighting with advanced packaging, fixtures, drivers, interconnects, and designs are needed.